Rosette The Famous Slayer
by MissDoeEyes
Summary: Rosette is one of the most famous slayers. She has a wish, but in order to get that wish, she has to kill demons. What if, one of the most powerful and dangerous demon isn't letting her get what she wants. What chaos will ensure? AU. My Name has changed.
1. Rosette Christopher

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade. Daisuke Moriyama owns it along with ADV.

Chapter 1: Rosette Christopher

Michigan May 19, 1925, 2:30 am

Current location in Michigan: Forest

"Take that! And, that!" shouted a young woman who looked to be about sixteen, with blonde shoulder length hair, and sapphire eyes, and wore a long blue dress that reached her ankles, and had short sleeves, and had black boots thrusting her sword in to the side of a demon. The demon screeched with pain, and raised its arm, and flung it towards the woman. Unfortunately for the demon, the woman foresaw it, and jumped out of the way in time. She clumsily landed on the ground, on her bottom.

"Rosette! Please, be careful!" shouted a girl worriedly of twelve with white waist length hair, and ruby eyes.

Rosette glared at the girl.

"I know that already! You don't have to tell me twice!" she snapped.

The girl had a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry Rosette, I was only trying to help," the girl said sadly, tearing up.

Rosette flashed a guilty look.

"No, it's fine Azmaria! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Now, help me with the weapon," said Rosette, trying to hurriedly cheer the girl up.

Azmaria then quickly took on a look of pure determination.

"Right, I'll do that right away. You can count on me!" Azmaria said, determination in her tone. Then, Azmaria took off leaving Rosette to deal with the demon.

_I know you will._ Rosette thought proudly of her assistant.

Then she turned to the demon, which was tending to its wound.

Rosette gripped her sword tightly. Then noticed a bright light surrounding her and the demon. She smiled. _Took Azzy long enough. Now I can kill the demon._

"Well, another success for me," Rosette said, with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a voice, smugly.

Rosette wildly looked around.

"Who's that? It couldn't be the demon. All the ones I've killed have never said a word. But then again, I only killed lower ranking demons; it's the higher ones that can. Maybe, there's a high-ranking demon around here! Shoot! I can't deal with two by myself. Dang it Azmaria, hurry up!" Rosette said, angrily.

"There's no other demon besides me. I am currently the only one," said the wounded demon, calmly.

Rosette spun around shocked.

"I didn't know you weren't a high-ranking!" she blurted, before slapping her mouth with hand quickly.

_Oh, shoot._ Rosette thought, mentally slapping herself. Insulting a demon was one of the worst ideas to do when facing a demon, especially when fighting one.

'You dare call me a low–ranking? I put up with you with patiently, and now my patience has run rather thin," the demon said, venom in its voice.

Rosette rolled her eyes.

_You say patient, but I say you're too weak against me_. Rosette thought, mentally smirking.

"Prepare to die," the demon said menacingly.

Rosette raised her sword, again.

"That's my line. You prepare to die!" Rosette said fiercely. With that, she jumped swiftly into the air, and came slicing down on to the demon. Killing him.

She landed a few feet away from the dead demon, and wiped her sword with a cloth, and put it back into the sheath.

"One down. Two million more to go," Rosette said, quietly. She looked around for her partner, and noticed that the bright light was still surrounding her.

"You can turn the weapon off, now. I killed the demon!" She called to her partner.

Azmaria, who was hidden behind a tree (outside the barrier), came out and had a look of worry.

"Rosette, are you hurt anywhere?" Azmaria asked, worry in her tone.

Rosette smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Azmaria! Don't be such a worrywart!" Rosette scolded, lightly.

Azmaria, who was taking her seriously, nodded and said:

"Right! I'll try not to!" Azmaria said, letting the information sink in.

Rosette faced palm.

"Azmaria, I was kidding. Don't be so serious," Rosette said, exasperated.

"Okay!" Azmaria said, innocently.

Rosette sighed.

_She really needs to lighten up_ Rosette thought, irritated.

"Just turn off the barrier!" Rosette yelled, irritation in her tone.

Azmaria jumped. "Okay!" She said hysterically, and she darted off.

Rosette sighed.

_I usually wouldn't be so harsh with her, but I don't want to stay here forever. I'll have to make it up to her later_ Rosette thought, guiltily.

Rosette was so deep in thought; she didn't notice someone else inside the barrier step out from behind a tree and stood a few feet behind her. It was a man (who looked to be twenty-two) he had tanned skin, ruby red eyes, with long violet hair that reached his the end of his back (pulled into a braid), and wore tattered travelers clothes; then there was the expression on his face, it was expressionless. It was as though he never experienced any feelings at all.

"Rosette Christopher; famous demon slayer. We finally meet," came his cold, emotionless tone.

She jumped, and quickly unsheathed her sword, and whirled on him. Her sword pointed at his heart.

I thought I was the only one (beside the demon) here. _Why didn't I sense him?_ Rosette thought, confused.

She glared at the man.

"Who are you?" She growled at him. Her sword, still pointed at his heart.

The man just looked at her calmly.

"I take it you didn't sense me," he asked, calmly and in a monotone.

Rosette, who was in shock, dropped her sword.

_How does he know about __that__? No one knows about that I can sense every demon close by! Not even Azmaria knows. The only person who knows about that is __him_ She thought in horror.

"H-how-" She started, shakily.

"Where I come from, everyone knows. You're quite famous there," said the man, with a smirk.

Rosette narrowed her eyes, suspiously.

"And, where do you come from?" She growled, in a threateningly manner.

The man just looked at her. This angered Rosette more.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"I can't tell you that," he said, in a monotone.

"Fine. Then, how do you know about me? Who told you?" She asked, coldly.

"Miss Christopher, I just told you. Where I come from, everyone knows about you. You're quite infamous there," he said, with a knowing smirk.

It suddenly clicked in her head.

"You're a demon," Rosette said, quietly.

The man smirked again.

"Yes miss Christopher, I am a demon. I am known as Chrono the sinner," With that, a red light surrounded Chrono; he suddenly grew even taller than Rosette (She at least reached his chest.) His eyes changed from red to gold, his braid resembled a spine, he had horns on top of his head, and he had black wings on his back.

Rosette stood there gaping at him.

Chrono smirked.

"What's wrong, Miss Christopher? Surprised to know whom I actually am? I thought you should be used to this, by now," Chrono said, in a mocking manner.

Rosette threw back her hand angrily, and tried to punch Chrono.

Unfortunately Chrono foresaw it, as her fist hit Chrono's palm, and he closed his hand over her's.

Rosette tried to pry her hand from Chrono's hand, only to be unsuccessful.

_Darn men and their strength prowess. Why did men have to be stronger? It's frustrating_ Rosette thought, annoyed, trying a few times more to unsuccessfully grab her hand back, before giving up.

She growled angrily at Chrono.

"I take it you gave up?" He asked, smirking.

Rosette just glared at him.

"Give my hand back, now!" She said, angrily.

"If I do that, then you'll try to hit again," Chrono said, evenly.

Rosette growled at him, again.

_As soon as I get my hand back, oh he __will__ regret messing with __me_ Rosette thought, darkly.

"What if I do try to hit you again?" Rosette challenged, with an evil smirk.

Chrono just sighed, exasperated.

"Then, I would have to kill you. And, I don't generally agree with that," Chrono sighed.

"What? Are you threatening me?" Rosette shouted, angrily.

Chrono just sighed.

"If you don't stop shouting, then yes,"

Rosette had a glare on her face that people, in general, had considered to be her scariest.

"When I get the chance, I swear I am going to make sure you will regret that you messed with me," Rosette said, darkly.

Chrono just raised his eyebrows in question.

Rosette's glare deepened.

"What? You don't believe me? Because, I'm a woman? Why you-" Rosette shouted, angrily. This time though, she raised her left leg, and flung it towards Chrono's shin.

Nothing happened to Chrono. He didn't cringe, yelp in pain, or any of that.

However,

"Ouch! What the heck? Is your body made out of iron or something? Ugh! You make me so irritated!" Rosette hissed angrily, grabbing her aching foot with her free hand. She looked at her foot and winced in pain.

_I am going to have a bruise there for a few weeks. Darn that sinner! I will get him for that! I promise that! _Rosette swore darkly.

She turned her attention back to the sinner and scowled. Rosette was too busy being angry, she didn't notice Chrono looking like he was resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny? Huh, do you?" Rosette asked, anger in her tone.

Chrono quickly got over his urge to laugh.

"No. Not at all," he said, calmly.

Rosette narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You're lying!" She accused, anger in her tone; she pointed her index finger at Chrono, childishly.

Chrono just sighed.

"Are you always like this?" Chrono asked, irritation in his tone.

Rosette angrily opened her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Chrono putting his hand over Rosette's mouth. She glared irritated at him.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. Anyway, I have something important to say," Chrono said, seriously.

Rosette's glare quickly took on a look curiosity.

"Rosette, the slayer of demons, we need you to stop killing my kind," Chrono said, bluntly.

Rosette, who forgot her mouth, was being covered from Chrono's hand, tried to voice her shouts of pure fury; but it only came out as loud muffling sounds.

Chrono sighed, obviously wondering on if he should extract his hand from her mouth. He reluctantly took his hand off Rosette's mouth, and prepared himself for the explosion.

"What? Just who do you think you are? My boss? Well, too bad! I'm not going to listen to someone who tells me what I should or should not do!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her temper had reached breaking point now.

Chrono just looked exasperated.

" I knew you were going to say that," Chrono said, tiredly.

"Well, what if I don't listen? Is your army of demons coming to kill me if I don't? Am I going to somehow mysteriously die? Am I going to get struck by lightning?" She mocked, her temper calming down a little.

Chrono had a look of anger.

"This is serious. I am trying to warn you: Don't kill demons," Chrono said, coldly.

Rosette had a look of suspicion.

"Why?" She asked, curtly.

Chrono just sighed again, making Rosette having an urge to strangle him.

_If he does that one more time, I swear that I'll strangle him_ Rosette thought, annoyed.

"I can't tell you. Secret information that's top secret," Chrono said, in a monotone.

Rosette nearly roared in irritation.

"What the heck? You're completely useless if you're just going to tell one little thing without any details. How do expect people to do what you want, when you don't have any evidence or details? Are you stupid?" Rosette said, angrily.

Chrono had a look of annoyance.

"Look. If I could tell you, I would. But unfortunately, it's top secret. I would pay a big price if I did," Chrono said, honestly.

Rosette scoffed at him.

"Whatever," she said, irritated.

Chrono just gave her a look.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Rosette asked, irritation in her tone.

Chrono nodded and let go of her hand.

Rosette had a bewildered look.

"I trust you enough not to do something stupid as to try to attack me again," Chrono said, simply

Rosette glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know you're made out of iron?" She said annoyed, blushing a little.

Chrono shrugged.

"I thought you're supposed to be a demon expert."

"S-Shut up!" Rosette defended angrily, blushing bright red.

Chrono just smirked.

Then, the bright light surrounding them suddenly vanished. Rosette wildly looked around in surprise. Then she remembered Azmaria turning off the barrier.

I forgot all about Azmaria! What should I do? What if this sinner starts to attack Azmaria? Well, then I'll show him no mercy! As soon as I get my sword- Wait a moment! I have it attached to my hip! Oh, I can't believe I forgot about it! Rosette thought, angrily. With a mental slap, she looked up to see what was Chrono was doing, he was just staring around (apparently, he's never seen a barrier.) To what looked like to Rosette, he wasn't paying much mind to her.

I can't believe I got lucky here! Perfect timing! She thought, happily. Then, using her left hand, she felt her way to her sheath that hung on her left side of her hip. (She didn't want to take her eyes off the distracted Chrono. But, that didn't happen because he was still looking around a little bewildered.) And, when she found the sheath, she quickly made her way grabbed the handle and grimaced.

_Crap. I forgot that I dropped the sword when that stupid sinner surprised me! Darn. Well, now what? Duck down to grab it? Well, I doubt he wouldn't notice that. I can picture how that would end. Oh! Maybe I could try THAT! Now, that would work! It works every time I'm in a situation almost like this. Although, in this case, my situation is a little different, I don't have a demon fighting me right now. My life sometimes stinks. Right! I have to get him before he can get to Azmaria, Well, here goes nothing (kind of.)_ Rosette thought, triumphly, but a little nervous towards the little pre-teen.

With a nervous sigh, she closed her eyes, and let herself sway a little (as though she was dizzy) and fell to the left side and onto the ground.

She lay there on the mossy ground for a moment, not daring to open her eyes (in case Chrono saw that she was faking it). She expected Chrono to react to this in many ways (all of them in ways that were not nice). But, he reacted in a way that was almost alien to Rosette.

Rosette, who still had her eyes closed, only heard Chrono crouch down beside her.

Rosette felt the familiar feeling of fear coursing through her. She pondered on if she should make a random grab for the sword. But, the thought quickly left as it quickly came, when she felt a big, clawed, warm hand rested on her forehead.

What the heck is he doing? Ah well, his hand is warm, and nice-Oh, wait! I wasn't thinking that at all! Nope. I was thinking of ways of killing him! Yep. Typical thoughts for a DEMON SLAYER! Rosette thought, flustered.

Then, she felt Chrono extract his hand from her forehead, and sigh.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever. Man, she's hopeless, and a little crazy. I kind of pity her child partner," Chrono said, shrugging with a pitying sigh. Making Rosette nearly started to writhe in anger. Rosette bit her tongue, angrily to stop herself.

Hopeless? Crazy? Well, I'll show you hopeless, and crazy as soon as I get my sword! Rosette thought, crossly.

Then, she heard him sigh again.

"You may as well stop pretending that you're past out. It's makes you look like an idiot," Chrono said, a little annoyed.

Rosette's eyes flew open in surprise, and she stood up.

"How the heck did you do that? It always works for other demons! You shouldn't be any different! How!" Rosette howled in agony.

Chrono rolled his eyes.

"Rosette. You should really know this. You've only fought LOWER-RANKING demons. I'm a HIGHER-RANKING. Lower-ranking demons have no intelligence. As for me, well, I have been living for a couple hundred decades. So, that means something," Said Chrono, shrugging.

Rosette scoffed.

Show off. She thought, disgusted.

"Miss Rosette?" Chrono asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, very irritated.

"Well, I was curious as to why you're killing my brothers and sisters? I feel as though you're trying to achieve something."

Rosette looked at him surprised. But then, the look of surprise was quickly replaced with an uncharacteristically calm, look on her face. Chrono blinked in surprise, and blushed a little.

"Sorry. That's none of your business," Rosette said, a smirk on her face.

Chrono just sighed. Then, he took a step backwards and spread out his wings surprising Rosette. She glared at him.

"Well miss Rosette, I think your partner is on her way here, and I have the feeling that you would appreciate if I left," Chrono said, evenly.

Before Rosette had the chance to say something, Chrono continued.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the last time that our paths will cross. So, farewell for now," Chrono said, turning around taking the first few steps that were bound to turn into a run. It would have turn into a run, but Rosette stopped him.

"Stop!" She yelled, making him immediately stop.

He turned around to face her with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Rosette looked at him with a blush crawling onto her face.

"This time, I will let you go today. But, next time I will defeat you. I swear it!" Rosette said, fiercely.

Chrono smiled and nodded, before running a few steps and jumping into the air turning into a streak of light darting into the sky.

Rosette sighed irritated.

"What a stupid demon. He didn't even fight me," Rosette said, calmly.

She stayed sitting on the cold ground for a moment before suddenly a little timid; feminine came into Rosette's earshot.

"Rosette! Where are you? Are you alright?" Came Azmaria's worried voice.

Rosette smiled.

She'll never change. I better tell her I'm all right. Rosette thought, vaguely.

"I'm here!" Rosette called out, as loudly as she could.

"Rosette? Is that you? Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Azmaria said, worry in her tone.

Rosette laughed a little.

"Same old Azmaria. I hope she never changes and stays the same," She said quietly, sorrow in her tone.

With that, she muttered something about being sleepy, and fell asleep. A smile on her tired face.


	2. Chrono The Sinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. Daisuke Moriyama owns it.**

A/N Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my last chapter! I'm happy that you all liked it! Anyway, I forgot to mention that this story will change P.. For example, last chapter was in Rosette's P.O.V. So, now this is in Chrono's. This is probably one of my most favorite chapters I've ever written for a fanfic. Hope you enjoy~

Chapter 2: Chrono The Sinner

May 19, 1925; 4:10 am

Current location: Michigan: leaving the forest

Chrono flew through the orange tinted sky that signified the morning. He sighed tiredly.

_That woman sure is a difficult person. Is she always like that? Never mind. I'm sure she is,_ Chrono thought, tiredly. Flying over the remainder of the forest. When, he remembered something.

_Oh, I should get those flowers for __her!_ Chrono thought remembering, sharply turning around to find flowers.

I can't go to visit someone without giving the person flowers. Chrono thought, lightly scolding himself as he found a random flower patch. He landed. He changed into a different form. His tall height shortened drastically; he was the size of a twelve year old. His clothes were still those of a traveler (the same as his older human form.) his hair was still long that was pulled back in a braid, he had the same crimson eyes, and the tan skin. In other words, he looked like his older self.

_It's better to be seen as a child picking flowers than a scary demon_, Chrono thought vaguely. He scanned the area for flowers. He strode over to the rosebush that was as red as blood.

_Strange that something so pretty can remind you of something as terrible as blood and death,_ Chrono thought vaguely as he carefully pick three roses from the thorny, deep green rose bush. He picked a variety of flowers that symbolized something. Yellow tulip-hopeless love, rue-regret, daffodil- unrequited love, rosemary-remembrance, willow-love forsaken, and forget-me-nots-True love. Chrono looked at the bouquet carefully.

_I think I got the flowers all right. I'm not good at this kind of thing. Ah well, at least I tried,_ Chrono thought, mentally shrugging. He looked around to see where he was.

_I don't think I'm that far away from __there__. I think I could just walk there, and I would be fine. And on top of that, if I turn into my true form, and someone was to see again, I don't want to think about repeat __that__, again,_ Chrono thought grimly, shuddering at a particular bad memory. Chrono sighed, and started walking north.

Twenty minutes later, Chrono stood in front of the Michigan Cemetery. Chrono's usual monotone eyes suddenly grew remorsfully. He sighed, sadly.

_Well, here I go_, Chrono thought grimly, holding the bouquet tightly.

He walked in through the entrance. As he was walking, He scanned the many graves that stood about proudly and sullen. One of the graves that Chrono noticed the most was a cherub that stood on top of a grave, as though a vulture was watching over its prey that was slowly dying. Chrono ignored it.

_And here I thought I was the creepy one. Jeez, was I wrong about that_, Chrono thought, as he walked past a few more cherub graves. More creepy than the others. After ten more graves, Chrono was starting to get irritated.

_Where is the stupid grave? I think I'm lost. I did visit here fifty years ago, after she just died. Maybe I'll remember if I keep going. I hope people won't find it strange that a twelve year old is roaming around the graveyard at five in the morning. Who am I kidding? Of course they'll find it strange_, Chrono thought, dismally. He then just roamed aimlessly around.

_I'll probably cover more ground this way, than just go in one direction. I won't give up until I find her grave_, Chrono thought determinedly. He carefully scanned every grave that was in Chrono's path. It lasted about thirty minutes, until a disgruntled Chrono sat on the wet, cold, grassy ground. He sighed, and looked at the sky.

It's about six in the morning. Aion should be expecting me soon. Crap. If only I had more time. I'll just have to hurry. If I can't find it today, then I'll try again tomorrow. Although, I don't want to do that. Chrono thought, sadly. He quickly got up and started to look faster. He started from a trot to a dash around the cemetery. He ran so fast, that he tripped over a vine in the ground that was waiting for someone to trip over it. Chrono lay there confused.

_What the heck happened? Did I trip over something?_ Chrono thought confused. He sat up slowly, regaining all of his senses. As soon as he did so, his eyes widened in surprise. Right in front of him, stood the grave he was determinedly seeking for the past few hours. The grave was very weathered. Revealing to Chrono that the years have not been kind to it. There were no cherubs (_Thank Pandemonium_, Chrono thought.) There was a lot of flowers and moss. The name inscribed on the grave read: The Saint Mary. To people, it was ugly. To Chrono, it was beautiful. He edged himself closer to the grave.

"Hello Mary. How are you?" Chrono asked softly. His eyes, from looking sad, became soft. He looked at the bouquet, and sighed relieved.

_That fall didn't ruin the flowers. Thank Pandemonium,_ Chrono thought happily. He gently put the flowers in front of the grave.

"I hope you like them. I had to remember which flower had meaning. It wasn't easy," Chrono said sheepishly, smiling a little bit.

Chrono looked at the sky again, and grimaced.

"Drat. I have to go now. Sorry Mary. I wish I could spend more time talking, but you know Aion. He'll have my head. And I'm NOT kidding!" Chrono said, shuddering at the thought. He said a 'Good bye.' And quickly up. He scanned the area and was happy to see no one was present.

Good. Now I can transform into my true form, and no one can see me. Chrono thought, as a dark red light surrounded him, and transformed into his true form.

"Now I have to get out of here," Chrono said quietly. He spread his wings; ready for take off. He took the first few steps into running, when he heard a woman's voice shout,

"Wait!"

He immediately stopped.

_Is that Rosette?_ He thought confused. He turned around, and had a look of surprise. It wasn't Rosette. It was a transparent woman (who was obviously a spirit.). She had light blonde hair that reached her waist and was pulled into a soft ponytail, she had light blue eyes, pale skin, and wore an a pale pink dress that reached her ankles and wore a green shawl, and wore pale green flats on her feet. The outfit obviously would have only been popular in the 1800s.

"Mary," he breathed surprised. She smiled calmly.

"Hello Chrono. How have you been? I see the years have been kind to you. Of course, you're practically immortal," she chuckled lightly, at her own joke. Chrono just continued to stare at her still surprised. Mary looked at him calmly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, smiling. Chrono woke out of his trance.

"How can you do that? Of course something is wrong! I-I mean." Chrono's words streamed out of his mouth confused. Mary just continued to smile.

Chrono then blushed.

"So, why are you here?" He asked still embarrassed. Mary's smile disappeared.

"I have come to warn you: Don't trust the one named Aion. Although you call him your twin brother and friend, he does not reciprocate those feelings," she said gravely. Chrono looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen? You have to tell me. You used to see things before they happened. Now please tell me," He asked, urgently. Mary had a pained look.

"I would if I could, but I don't see a definite answer on what is to come. All I know is that Aion is no friend to you," she said her tone still grave. Chrono said tiredly.

"I see. Alright, thank you. I'll pay attention to Aion now- what?" Having the feeling someone was watching him, he whirled around only to find no one.

_That's strange. I was sure someone was watching me,_ Chrono thought, his eyes narrowing.

Chrono's gaze lingered from behind him, before setting his attention back to Mary again. She looked at him sadly.

"You must go. Before you are in trouble," she said quietly. Chrono sadly nodded.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely," she said gratefully and smiling gently; gesturing towards the flowers. Chrono smiled.

"It was no problem. I'm happy you like them. Well, I'll maybe see you in the next fifty years or so," Chrono said trying to make his tone light. He turned around again, taking a few steps into running again. When Mary called out,

"Please, wait," Chrono looked at the sky, and sighed. He turned around to face Mary once more.

"What is it?" He asked.

"In the next few months, you'll be in love again-" Mary said calmly only to be interrupted by Chrono.

"I don't want to love someone else! I want to love only you!" Chrono shouted fiercely. Mary sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that," She said, calmly and a little tiredly. Chrono just looked at her determinedly.

"I'm not going fall in love again. I fell in love already. Once is enough," he said stubbornly. Mary just looked at him sadly.

"Chrono, I died so that you could live. I want to you to live the best life possible. Please don't take my sacrifice in vain," she said sadly. Chrono then had a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that you died. I'm sorry for all of that." Chrono said quietly tone full of guilt. Mary slowly shook her head.

"Chrono, remember. I was the one who made the decision. Don't feel guilty on my account. I want you to live,"

"But, I was close to dying! You weren't! You could have just kept living like you were supposed to! It was my fault for not protecting you when I could've done better!" Chrono shouted angry at himself. Mary took on a look of compassion.

"But, I wanted you to live to meet the person who is the one you love the most," Mary said gently.

"But you're the person I love the most! I love you!" Chrono said, fiercely. Mary shook her head.

"You may love me, and I love you. But, you don't love me the most. When you know who it is I'm talking about, you'll understand. Now, go. Aion will be angry with you," with that, Mary disappeared in a flash before Chrono could say anything. He sighed.

"She was always a strange woman. At least, I can say that she never changed," Chrono muttered grimly. With that, he took a few steps that turned into run, and then he jumped into the air. He flew a yards into the air, before abruptly stopping. Then, he raised his arm, and slashed the air violently (As though it was an enemy.) Strange enough, the air seemed to be cut. There was a bright glowing light coming from the cut. Chrono put his hands on the sides of the cut and went through. The cut was another place completely different from the world. The whole place was cold. Everywhere you looked, there were demons either similar or different from how Chrono looked. In the sense, the ones different were lower class demons that were in between human and demon looking. Then, the ones who were similar looked almost just like him completely demon looking. Then, there were markets selling various items that no human would see someone selling. Then, there were run down shacks that looked close falling down at any given moment. Chrono walked through the crowds of demons. Not looking at them. He walked like this for twenty minutes (Unless someone offered their goods from their stand. But, he always politely refused.) Until, he reached a big elegant building. It was about three stories high (Which is big in this world.) it was a bright red color, and had a few balconies. Chrono sighed tiredly.

_What a night. First a demon slayer is promising to kill me one of these days, I met my dead ex-lover, who told me I was going to find someone else I fall in love with, and now I'm going to get yelled at by my twin brother Aion. I hope there aren't going to be more nights like this (Although, seeing Mary again I wouldn't mind.) Never mind, I bet there will be,_ Chrono thought, exasperated. He went up to the front door and knocked lightly. The door opened immediately. Chrono went inside. It was pitch black (It wasn't a problem for Chrono as he could see very well in the dark,) and the air was thick with a sent that so strong and disgusting, Chrono had to resist all temptation to cover his nose.

What on Pandemonium? What is this? What's that horrid stench? It smells like something dying. And, why is it dark? It's never like this! Something is going on. I don't know what, but I'll find out soon enough. Chrono swore as he went swiftly and quietly around the building. He looked all around the house for any intruders, anything that looked wrong, or above all, blood. The house, all in all, looked completely normal (to a demon.). The only difference was that it was dark and it smelled strongly of something dead.

We did make a lot of enemies from previous wars with other demons. So, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them tried to stupidly try to attack us. Chrono thought tiredly, as he continued to move around the house. After a moment or so, Chrono stopped with the search around the house. He stopped to ponder on what to try next.

_Should I leave and come back with other demons- No forget that. I don't want other demons to get involved. I will do this myself,_ Chrono thought dismissing the thought, immediately. He continued to look around the house until he remembered the attic. How could I forget about the attic? That was pretty idiotic. Chrono thought, annoyed. With an annoyed sigh, he walked upstairs. The upstairs was Chrono's least favorite place to be. The walls were adorned with animal heads; the walls were the color of blood red, various weapons used in war also hung on the walls, small candles that hung on various places on the wall were dimly lit, and odd symbols that were on the floor and ceiling that even Chrono didn't understand. He treaded carefully as he walked through the hall.

_I never liked the way Aion decorates his home. I wish it wasn't something so hostile and morbid,_ Chrono thought bitterly. Chrono quickly walked to get through the halls to get to the attic. It took him two minutes to reach the attic that was at the end of the hall. He sighed in relief the moment he reached the attic door. "I won't have to look at what's behind me for a while," He whispered relieved. He walked up the staircase, and opened the door that was on the ceiling. As he opened the door, the door creaked loudly, making Chrono glare at it. _After this, I am going to fix this door,_ Chrono thought, irritated. With a sigh, he climbed into the opening quickly, and softly shut when he went through. He nearly passed out from the stench being it's strongest here.

_Well, now I know where which room the stench is coming from_, Chrono thought grimly, covering his nose.

The room was very crowded, the lights were very dim, with weapons on the walls, and the walls were splattered with red paint on the black walls, and the room was crowded with machines of some sort. Chrono looked around the room with wary eyes.

There doesn't seem to be anyone here at the moment. I wonder if that's a good thing? Chrono wondered grimly. He walked around a little (with his nose still covered) and inspected the machines.

_I know Shader likes machines and all, but it's a little strange for Aion to have the machines up in the basement. He always puts it outside where if __anything__ explodes, it won't be inside here. Something strange is going on here,_ Chrono thought reproachfully. He went over to one of the smaller the machines to take a closer look, to see if he remembered the machine from before.

_For every mission we have done to find something, Shader always used her machine with us on Aion's demand. It always made everything easier to find things. Even if I don't know how it works. She is crazy; it can be scary at times. Although, as many of the machines we used, I don't remember ever using this one. So, it must be new. She must have made it, during the three days I was trying to find Rosette Christopher,_ Chrono thought trying to put the pieces together. He looked away from the smaller machine, to notice a big one hiding behind the smaller ones.

He inspected the bigger machine closer. It was a big cylinder shape, with strange writing on it that only a demon could understand, and green colored buttons in various place, and in the middle was a tank with bright green liquid-like substance with a teenage boy inside. The boy seemed to be no older than fourteen, with short light blonde hair, his eyes were closed (So Chrono couldn't see what color they were), his skin was pale (a little sickly looking), and he wore a tattered white shirt, and tattered pair of black pants, and black loafers that were far from repair. Chrono let go of his nose for a second to test something, but quickly put his hand to nose again with a hiss.

_This is where the stench is coming from. Is this child dead?_ Chrono thought horrified. He looked closely at the child for a moment. He looked at him for at least a moment, before backing away with a relieved sigh.

_Good. He isn't dead_, Chrono thought relieved. Then, he realized something that made Chrono shuddered with disgust.

_I can't believe they kidnapped a child while I was away. We're not going to kill him, are we? This is horrible. I need to get away from here. I have to talk to Aion,_ Chrono thought urgently, backing away from it a little. He turned away from the machine to go back to the entrance. He went passed all of the machines, and quickly found the entrance. However, a demon was standing next to the entrance. As a quick reflex, Chrono bared his fangs; he got into a fighting stance, growling at the demon. The demon smirked arrogantly at Chrono (which made him a little irritated). The demon, from what Chrono could tell, was a male. He glared him until he recognized the demon. Chrono instantly stopped baring his fangs; he got out of his stance, and stopped glaring. Instead, he just had a blank look on his face.

"Now, now, Chrono. Is that any way to treat your twin brother?" the demon asked smoothly. Chrono smiled ruefully.

"Hello Aion. I'm sorry for my mistake. I was just being cautious," Chrono said in an apologetic tone. Aion had tanned skin (Same as Chrono) he had yellow eyes, white long hair that went down to his waist, he had elfish ears, and two dark colored horns on his head, and wore a white battle suit with hints of black. Aion raised his eyebrow in question.

"Cautious? Why would you ever need to be cautious?" he asked confused.

Chrono pointed over to the boy in the tube.

"I smelled him when I came in before, and I didn't understand the smell, and I thought something happened during my absence," Chrono said in a blank tone. Aion nodded in understanding.

"Well, that is understandable. When Rizelle first came in, she did the same thing as you did. Except, she tried to kill Joshua. It was a mess," Aion sighed irritated. Chrono had a look of confusion.

"Joshua? The boy in the tank?" He asked curiously. Aion nodded briefly.

"Yes. Joshua Christopher. Brother to Rosette Christopher. He means a lot to her apparently, and vice versa. They are both orphans, what happened to their parents is a mystery to everyone. They were separated at the age of ten for Rosette, seven for Joshua. I found him traveling from New York, to Michigan on foot yesterday, that's why his clothes are so tattered. We talked a little and that's what he told me, before I took him away," Aion said arrogantly with a smirk.

_I can't believe he can talk about such things like that. Why is he kidnapping random children? It doesn't add up._ Chrono thought confused and horrified.

"Aion, why did you take him? We never taken anyone away, besides Mary," Chrono said reasoning. Aion scoffed.

"Yeah, I remember Mary. That woman was truly terrible. Even if she is a saint. What a mistake it was in taking her away. Look at what she did to you, she changed you almost completely," Aion said disgusted. Chrono felt the familiar feeling of rage welling inside of him.

_Aion is wrong about Mary. She was a good, pure, sweet person whom I'll never forget. She changed me for the better. I will always be grateful, and I will always love her. That will never change._ Chrono swore both fiercely and angrily. Although furious on the inside, he controlled his emotions on the outside.

"Anyway, I took that boy for reasons that are only known to me. No offense intended of course," Aion brightly with a smirk on his face. Chrono, who still had a blank look on his face, just nodded.

"No offense," Chrono said calmly. Aion nodded calmly in approval.

"Good. I knew you would take no offense. Now to business, did you find Rosette Christopher?" Aion asked with a hint of urgency in his tone. Chrono briefly had a look of surprise at the tone, but it quickly passed back to his look of blank.

"Yes, I did," Chrono, said in a business-like manner. Aion nodded in approval.

"Good. What did she say about the message? Will she cooperate?" He asked confidence in his tone.

_I bet he believes that she reacted the way he wanted. How wrong he thought._ Chrono thought grimly. Chrono mentally sighed miserably.

"Well, I'm afraid she won't listen to what you want," Chrono said briefly, mentally preparing himself for the explosion. Aion growled angrily.

"Little witch! I ought to go down there and kill her myself!" He spat angrily.

Chrono felt such unfamiliar anger, that his eyes glowed red briefly for a split second.

_Why I ought to kill __him__! No one hurts her! Her soul belongs to me!_ He thought furiously, his fangs were starting to reveal themselves to Aion. However, before Aion could see them, Chrono snapped out of his anger.

_What happened there? I have no claim over her, what am I talking about? On top of that, if Aion wants to kill her, I can't say anything about it._ Chrono thought a little afraid of his own reaction. He looked over at Aion, who was calming down. Chrono nearly sighed in relief. But then, he quickly became shocked at himself again.

_Why do I keep doing that? It's strange._ Chrono thought horrified.

"Well, teenagers are hard to deal with. It's normal. However, I'll have to make her listen with a little flirting," Aion said calmly with a smirk on his face. Chrono's eyes flashed angrily with a red glow again.

_I have to keep in control. I have to keep in control. No woman I have no connections with should have this power over me._ Chrono thought strained, struggling with his emotions.

"Why don't I deal with her again? I can do it. I'll make her listen to me," Chrono said calmly. Aion had a look of interest on his face.

"How would you do that? Obviously she doesn't take you seriously. So, what would you plan?" Aion asked with interest. Chrono had to think fast for this one.

_What would I plan? This is a problem. If Rosette knew of the trouble I go through for her, I would make her owe me. Okay, I know that wouldn't happen, but it's nice to think about it. All right, how would I make her listen? How about I go into my smallest form, and befriend her and then convince her to stop hunting demons. Although, it's a bit of a dumb idea._ Chrono thought with an embarrassed mental shrug. He turned his attention to Aion, who was smirking arrogantly at him, making Chrono annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking that I turn into my smallest form, and befriend Rosette and gain her trust, and try to convince her to stop killing demons," Chrono said calmly. Aion put his hand under his chin in mock thought. Chrono just stared calmly at him. It took Aion a moment until he removed his hand from under his chin.

"It's a good plan, Chrono. But, there's a big, obvious flaw in the plan. I'm sure you know what that is Chrono," Aion said with a smirk. Chrono nearly sighed in defeat.

_Of course, Rosette may not listen to me then, either. Well, I tried._ Chrono thought miserably.

"However, let's make it more interesting," Aion said emphasizing the word interesting with an interested tone. Chrono had look of horror on his face for a moment.

_Oh no, I can see where this is going. This is close to what Mary and I experienced before her death._ Chrono thought with horror.

"If you can't convince Rosette Christopher to stop hunting our brothers and sisters, then you will kill her with your bare hands. Understand?" He said lazily. Chrono had a look of horror on his face that seemed almost permanent. Aion had a look of mock pity.

"Oh, don't be sad Chrono. It's only a human woman. Nothing special. It would be a good thing if she died, then she would stop killing the demons I need," Aion said smoothly. Chrono looked at him with a horrified expression still.

_Killing an innocent woman, mainly for his entertainment. Sometimes, he truly sickens me. _Chrono thought disgusted. The look of horror was gone, and was replaced with a fierce look.

"If I do, will I really have to kill Rosette?" Chrono asked trying to keep the reluctance out of his tone, and tried to have indifference, instead. Aion had a look of mock on his face.

"Well, well, well. I think someone is falling in love. Right, Chrono?" Aion said mockingly with a smirk. Chrono's eyes widened in shock.

_Untrue! I only have feelings for Mary! No one else will steal my heart!_ Chrono thought angrily, snapping.

"That is untrue! I have no feelings for her!" Chrono shouted in anger. Aion raised his eyebrows.

"There is no need to shout. I just suggested that you fell in love. But, seeing as how you reacted, I'm not doubting you," Aion said arrogantly. Chrono just kept quiet about it.

"All right. I'm taking the job. However, you never answered my question," Chrono said calmly, with a determined look on his face. Aion sighed tiredly, and waved his hand around as though he was trying to wave the question away.

"If you want to do the mission lover boy, then you'll have to abide by my terms," Aion said lazily. Chrono nodded slowly.

"Okay. I accept your terms," Chrono said reluctantly.

_I hate to accept this mission on his terms. And on top of that, he never has done this, before._ Chrono thought sadly.

"I must leave to find Rosette," Chrono said briefly, turning away from Aion, and looking for a wide space, to open a portal into the human world. He quickly found one, in the left corner of the room, and practically ran there.

Aion chuckled a little, making Chrono turn to face him as he got to the corner with a slight scowl on his face.

"Something amusing?" Chrono asked coolly. Aion's chuckles subsided, and he had a lazy-like look on his face.

"Oh, just you. Being in love makes you do stupid things like run across a room full of dangerous machines, when you don't need to," Aion said simply. Chrono just ignored the statement, and asked instead:

"Why are Shader's machines up here, by the way?" Chrono asked casually. Aion shook his head.

"Can't tell you. Another day when the time comes," Aion said in a final voice.

_He doesn't trust me. Ever since Mary came here._ Chrono thought with awareness.

Chrono nodded, and his claws coming out, and he slashed the air, creating a cut in the air, he jumped through the sun-lightened sky that indicated afternoon. The moment he jumped into the human world, he slashed at the cut again, making it close. Chrono nodded in approval, and he closed his eyes, a red light surrounding him, transforming him into the child form from earlier. He opened his eyes when the transformation was complete. He looked around the place he was, and realized it was the same forest he was in with Rosette.

"Now, if I were Rosette, where would I go?" He wondered aloud curiously, looking around.

_It must be afternoon._ Chrono thought vaguely looking around the forest. Chrono looked all around; his demonic eyes able to see at least one hundred miles ahead of him. Even with his eyes, he couldn't see Rosette. He sighed annoyed.

_Where is she? I wonder if she's fighting a demon? I hope it isn't a powerful one, and injures her. If so, that demon will have to deal with me!_ Chrono suddenly thought fiercely. Then, Chrono realized his thoughts.

He put his hand on his head in exasperation.

"What is going on with me?" Chrono wondered aloud, confusedly. He sighed tiredly, and started to walk south of him.

_I should try looking south for Rosette. Maybe she'll be there. I'll find her no matter what it takes._ Chrono thought determinedly, disappearing into the thick, green forest.

End of Chapter.


	3. Seeing Someone In A Different Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade. Daisuke Moriyama owns it, along with ADV. **

Chapter three: Seeing someone in a different light.

May 19 1925, Michigan: in a forest. 1:30 pm

"Rosette, I think we're lost," said Azmaria timidly, from behind an irritated Rosette. Rosette quickly spun around to face Azmaria, with a thoroughly angry look on her face. Azmaria had a fearful look on her face and she timidly took five steps away.

"We are not lost! I know where we're going!" she shouted both angrily and defensively, her whole body tense. Azmaria began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Rosette. I didn't mean to offend you," she said tearfully, making Rosette's anger turn into guilt.

"I know, Azmaria. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that Chrono makes me so angry!" Rosette said with obvious irritation. Azmaria had a sheepish look on her face.

"You certainly proved that to everyone this morning," She said quietly. Rosette put her hands on her hips and had a frown on her face. "You can blame Chrono, for that!" Rosette said angrily.

Azmaria didn't say anything.

Four hours ago, "Rosette? It's time to get up," a male's voice said gently.

_Ugh. No way am I getting up. Whoever this guy is, he's just going to have to give up on getting me up, if he knows what's good for him_ Rosette thought, stubbornly keeping her eyes shut.

"Rosette? It's noon. Miss Kate will be angry with you again," the voice said with a smile in his tone. Rosette's eyes flew open in fear.

_Oh great, he's right! Miss Kate will __murder__ me! And that's no joke!_ Rosette thought frantically. She sat up straight in bed, looking wildly around.

_Miss Kate doesn't seem to be in the room. Thank god._ Rosette thought relieved. Then, she noticed a face in front of her. It was a man (who was sitting in a chair next to the bed) who seemed no older than twenty, with dark blonde short hair; light blue eyes, peach colored skin, and wore a navy blue uniform, with white gloves and a bowler hat; and had a dazzling smile that made Rosette blush slightly, but her blush quickly turned into a surprised look. "Mr. Remington! What are you doing here? I thought you went to Mexico yesterday!" she said confused. Mr. Remington just continued to smile.

"Oh, that? Well, I got there to destroy the demon, but someone beat me to it, somehow. It was strange, really," Mr. Remington said vaguely, with a shrug.

Rosette nodded in answer, and she looked around the room again. It was a small, simple room. There wasn't much; there was only a desk, dresser, and a bed. Rosette immediately recognized it as her room. _So, that must mean that we are at my cabin. When did I come back here?_ She wondered, curiously.

"Mr. Remington? How did I get here?" She asked bewildered. Mr. Remington smiled. "Well, that was because I was passing by the forest you were in, and I met a exhausted Azmaria carrying you on her back and then, naturally, took turns with Azmaria," he said with a smile in his tone. Rosette had a mixed look of guilt and gratitude.

_That was nice of her. I'll have to give her something, to show my thanks. Also, I'll give thanks to Mr. Remington as well._ Rosette thought gratefully.

"So," Mr. Remington drawled in an interested manner. Rosette snapped out of thought to look at him in a curious manner. "What happened to make you fall asleep? Obviously, you didn't get knock out, because you aren't seriously hurt. So, please tell me what happened," he prompted in a concerned manner. Rosette blushed, but it quickly turned into anger.

"Well, I defeated the demon, I was assigned to kill. Then, another demon came by and told me that I can't kill demons. The nerve of him! He thinks he can tell me what to do! Then, we kind of fought (Not physically, strange enough) and after he left, I fell asleep. You can't blame me, though, it was late and I was tired!" Rosette said with irritation. Mr. Remington had a serious look on his face.

"What was his name? Did he tell you?" he asked with urgency. Rosette, who took note of the tone, her irritation turned into a serious expression. "He told me his name was Chrono the sinner. Why?" she asked a little puzzled. Mr. Remington sighed tiredly.

"I should have known," He said tiredly, putting his hand over his face.

Rosette had a persistent look on her face. _Who is Chrono? Is he really a powerful demon? Did I just come across a demon really dangerous? He did say he is a high-ranking demon. Well if so, I'll have to kill him immediately. I did promise him_ Rosette thought determinedly.

"Who is he, Mr. Remington? Is he a powerful demon? He did say that he was a high-ranking demon," Rosette asked, persistence in her tone. Mr. Remington removed his hand off of his face. Rosette looked at him seriously.

"I'm afraid that he is a very powerful demon. So powerful, that he is called that killer of a hundred demons," Mr. Remington said gravely. Rosette eyes widened in shock.

"He's a demon that powerful?" Rosette wondered a loud in awe. Mr. Remington nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so," he said quietly. Rosette had a look of confusion.

_That's weird. For someone who killed a hundred demons, he didn't seem violent to me and he asked me to stop killing demons. What a hypocrite! He's some crazy killer of his own kind, and then he asks me to stop killing demons! Well, that's another reason why I'm not going to listen to him! On top of that, it's another on why I should get him the next time we see each other!_ Rosette thought both angrily and stubbornly. Mr. Remington noticed Rosette's look of confusion turn into anger. He smiled at her antics. "Rosette? Was there something else he said to you, or anything else I should know of?" He asked teasingly. Rosette snapped out of thought.

"Not really. I just swore vengeance on him is all," Rosette said bluntly with a shrugging. Mr. Remington laughed at that, making Rosette blush in embarrassment.

"What's funny about that?" she asked him baffled. Remington shook his head still smiling. "It's just so very much you to do such a thing. That's what funny. What did he do?" He asked lightly. Rosette blushed at the memory.

"Well, he annoyed me so much about destroying demon (Then, not telling me any reasons why not to kill demons), that I kicked him in the shin, and my foot got hurt (I have bruises to prove it, too!) And on top of that, he never fought me! What kind of demon would do that?" Rosette asked annoyed. Mr. Remington shrugged sheepishly. "Well, Chrono obviously. Although, that is strange for a infamous demon," Mr. Remington said in a puzzled tone. Rosette nodded fiercely (still angry with Chrono.) in agreement. The two stayed like that, until a door opened, making Rosette jumped in surprise and glared at the person who opened the door.

_Don't people knock on the door, anymore?_ Rosette thought angrily. The person standing at the doorway was a frightened Azmaria (For she saw Rosette's angry glare). Azmaria blushed in embarrassment.

"Am I interrupting something? I'm so sorry! I'll leave right away! Please, excuse me!" Azmaria said in a frantic and mortified manner. Mr. Remington calmly held his hand up in a stopping gesture, before Azmaria could leave. It worked, because she stopped and looked Mr. Remington with a curious look on her face. Mr. Remington smiled reassuringly at Azmaria.

"Don't worry. You weren't interrupting. Rosette and I were talking about the demon you two saw last night," Mr. Remington explained with a smile. Azmaria's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! That demon Rosette fought last night? He was no match against Rosette! She was amazing last night!" Azmaria said in an idolizing manner. Rosette smiled at the praise.

"Well, he was no match against me," Rosette said proudly. Mr. Remington chuckled a little, making Rosette blush a little.

Then, Mr. Remington's face turned serious again.

"I'm afraid not that one, Azmaria. You see, according to Rosette, after she defeated the demon, she met another demon. It was one of the most powerful demons," Mr. Remington said seriously. Azmaria gasped in surprise. Mr. Remington shook his head calmly.

"Don't worry. He obviously didn't harm her, seriously" Mr. Remington said calmly. Azamria tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Seriously?" she asked confused. Rosette, who had been quietly fuming, snorted with irritation.

"He gave me a bruise on my foot that will probably last a week. The idiot," Rosette said darkly. Azmaria still had a confused look.

"How did he do that?" She asked innocently. Rosette blushed.

_I hate to tell the whole world that I stupidly kicked him in the shins; when I'm supposed to know everything about demons. I'll have to look up more information on demons. I should have done that in the first place, instead, of humiliating myself in front of a powerful demon. _Rosette thought. She looked over at Azmaria, who was watching her curiously.

She must be waiting for my answer. _Well, here goes nothing._ Rosette thought grimly. Azmaria, who looked at Rosette's facial features go back and forth between angry and mortified, looked at her a little concerned and very confused. Mr. Remington looked as though he was resisting the urge to laugh, at the sight of both of the girls.

"Well, you see, it was like this. He made me very annoyed, and I kicked him in the shins. Where my foot has a bruise. Does that answer your question?" She asked grimly. Azmaria had a look of understanding.

"Oh, yes. It has answered my question, thank you," Azmaria said politely. Rosette smiled at her.

_She's a good partner. I couldn't ask for a better one._ Rosette thought appreciating. Then, Mr. Remington suddenly got up from his chair.

"I have to get going. I have to write a report for Mexico," He said smiling. The two girls nodded, and Azmaria (Who hadn't left the doorway.) quickly got out Mr. Remington's way, and sat down in the same chair he used before.

"Thank you, Mr. Remington for carrying me home. I owe you," Rosette called gratefully, as Mr. Remington was almost out the door. He stopped and half turned to face Rosette.

"Why, thank you," Mr. Remington said happily, and then he walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Azmaria had a look of puzzlement on her face, again.

"What's up, Azzy?" Rosette asked.

"What did Chrono say, Rosette?" Azmaria asked timidly. Rosette sighed tiredly.

"He just said that he wanted me to stop hunting demons," she said tiredly. Azmaria had a thoughtful look on her face. Rosette looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Rosette asked unable to contain her curiosity. Azmaria looked at her still with compassion.

"Maybe, he just did that to protect you. I think he knew something would happen if you continue to kill demons," Azmaria said in a thoughtful tone.

This blew the wind out of Rosette. She looked away from Azmaria to cover the bright red blush that decorating her face. Rosette felt her heart rate speed up.

_He was protecting me? No! That's impossible. Why would any demon (Who he just met.) want to protect me? I kill his kind. That's crazy. And on top of that, what is going on with me? My face is probably is as red as a tomato, and my heart feels like it I've been running a thousand miles, and I feel like I'm on cloud nine, but at the same time, I feel depressed. Great. Just great. I don't know understand what I'm feeling and it's annoying. It's just another reason why I should beat up Chrono the sinner._ Rosette thought very annoyed. She looked at Azmaria (When she was sure the blush had gone away) and she smiled slightly.

"Azmaria, it's a nice thought, but I don't think a demon would do such a thing for me. I mean, look at me! I'm a demon slayer! No demon would ever do such a thing for me," Rosette said in an almost defensive tone. Azmaria smiled ruefully.

"Rosette. I once heard from someone that when one falls in love, they couldn't help whom it is. It can be someone they hate, someone they had been friends with for years, and someone who is a demon, even," Azmaria said quietly, with a smile on her face. Rosette stared at her in amazement.

_I've never heard Azmaria talk like that before. It's strange, really. Anyway, I guess it makes sense if someone can't help whom he or she falls in love with. But, there's no way I'm in love that sinner! No way and no how! I'll prove it, too! By getting Chrono the sinner, today!_ Rosette thought the last part with such determination; she jumped out of bed, scaring the living daylights out of Azmaria, who jumped in her seat.

"Rosette? What are you doing?" Azmaria asked tentatively. Rosette had a mixture of triumph and determination on her face.

"Azmaria, today we are going to get Chrono the sinner!" she shouted determinedly. Azmaria had a look of horror.

"But, Rosette! You haven't had breakfast yet! You never miss breakfast!" Azmaria shrieked frantically.

Rosette's look of determination instantly vanished, and was replaced with uncertainty.

_That's true, I never miss breakfast. But, getting the demon is more important, same for breakfast. Well, I guess I'll just grab some food on the way._ Rosette thought a little reluctantly. She shook it off, and smiled at Azmaria.

"We'll just get some food, on the way. Did you eat before you came here?" She asked. Azmaria nodded.

"Yep. Just before I got here." She said happily. Rosette nodded in approval.

"All right. Let's leave." Rosette said with determination walking out the door.

"Rosette! Please wait a moment!" Azmaria shrieked frantically. Rosette, who had her hand on the doorknob, slowly turned around. Irritation etched clearly on her face.

"Yes? Azmaria?" She asked tensely. Azmaria started to shrink back a little. "Well, you see, you're still wearing your nightgown." Azmaria said timidly.

_Huh? I am?_ Rosette thought confusedly. She looked down at her attire and blushed a bright red. What she was wearing was a white v-neck gown that went down to her ankles and had lace at the bottom.

"I helped you change into your nightgown, when we got home." Azmaria said with a shy smile. Rosette had another grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks Azmaria. All right. Just wait there, while I get dressed," she said a little bossily. Then, she went over to the dresser, and pulled out a random outfit. It was a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles, and had long sleeves. She sniffed it quickly, to see it was in need of cleaning.

_It would be embarrassing of me to go out with a filthy dress_ Rosette thought slightly chastising herself. She nodded in approval of the dress, and changed from her nightgown and into the dress, quick as a flash. Then, she scrambled over to the corner to get her black boots, and shoved them onto her feet; then she over to her mirror on her dresser, and picked up the brush to comb it through her hair with such excitement and speed, Azmaria blinked.

"You've never acted like this before, to get a demon. You always stay in bed. Until, miss Kate would come in and yell at you," Azmaria observed with wonder. Rosette stopped mid-brush.

She was angrily hiding a blush on her face.

_What the heck? Why do I keep blushing, every time Chrono comes up like this? This is crazy!_ Rosette thought both angrily and confused. She gave Azmaria a slight angry look.

"Is it really that strange that I want to get out of here as quick as possible?" Rosette said a little annoyed. Azmaria had a look that indicated 'yes.'

Rosette sighed annoyed.

_I guess she's right. Although, that still annoys me, for some reason._ Rosette thought tiredly. Rosette continued to brush her hair for a minute, until she put the brown down, then she washed her face, and teeth. She looked over at Azmaria, and smiled.

"I have a feeling today's going to be a good day! I feel that I'll get that sinner," Rosette said happily. Azmaria nodded. Then, Rosette went to grab her green and relatively new backpack with her weapons inside, at her bedside and she checked inside for weapons. She happily found that they were all inside. She nodded happily.

"All right. Let's go Azmaria!" Rosette said excitedly, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her out the door.

Present time, "Where do you think Chrono would be?" Azmaria asked curiously. Rosette sighed tiredly, with a shrug.

"I don't know. I don't know what demons really do, except kill." She said tiredly and exasperated.

_I really want to sit somewhere and eat. I'm starving_ she complained tiredly.

"Azmaria? Why don't we get the food we stole from the kitchens and sit down for a while?" Rosette asked tiredly. Azmaria had a look of guilt.

Rosette looked at her and sighed. "What are guilty for this time?" She asked tiredly.

"Well, I hope miss Kate doesn't get mad at you again for taking food without permission." She said quietly, her tone full of guilt. Rosette snorted.

"That woman gets mad at whatever I do. I'm the only demon slayer (Besides Remington) living in her hotel. She should be grateful that she has two slayers protecting her house. But _no_, She yells at me, for everything I do!" Rosette said annoyed. Azmaria smiled awkwardly and didn't say anything. Rosette had a look of irritation, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you're done feeling guilty, let's sit down," Rosette said bossily, and began to look for a clearing in the forest. Azmaria quickly followed close to Rosette. Rosette (as they were walking on a trail,) got off their trail and into the thicker part of the forest. Rosette carefully pushed her way through the thick and thorny bushes.

_I wonder if there's a stream or a lake, somewhere._ Rosette wondered feeling thirsty. She began scanning the area. Then, as if in answer to her question, she suddenly heard a roaring noise coming from the direction of south of them.

_It doesn't sound like a demon (obviously.) It sounds more like water. So, a waterfall must be nearby. And that means, a place to rest!_ She looked excitedly at Azmaria, who was having a little trouble keeping up.

"Azmaria, I think I hear a waterfall nearby! Let's go, there!" Rosette said excitedly. Before Azmaria could say anything, Rosette ran excitedly ahead of her.

"Rosette! Please, wait!" Azmaria cried helplessly, trying very hard to keep up with the excited Rosette. Unfortunately, Rosette was beyond the ability to pay attention to anything else.

_A place to rest! Finally, I can rest! Trying to get hunt down a specific demon is hard. So, I deserve a break._ Rosette thought happily, as she ran towards her destination. She could clearly hear the roaring getting louder and louder as she got closer. She smiled brightly. Then, she saw the waterfall through a few trees.

_Freedom!_ She thought happily. As she went past the trees, she didn't notice a vine growing in the ground, she tripped over it, and fell hard into the ground. Rosette lay on the ground disoriented.

_What the heck? Did I trip over something again? I need to find a way to stop doing that. It's really starting to make me angry._ Rosette thought. She got up when she knew she able to stand, and glared angrily at the vine in the ground. _Stupid vine. It's not my fault that the vine decided to grow there, and make me trip. Not my fault at all. It always turns out like that_ Rosette thought defensively. She kicked the vine in anger. However, she winced as she remembered too late as she kicked her foot with her bruised one.

"Ouch! Crap! Stupid Chrono for being made out of metal!" she yelled angrily, jumping around on one foot. She continued to keep jumping for two minutes until she stopped, and tentatively put her bruised foot on the ground. She looked around at the area, with a content look on her face. The area had a fairly huge waterfall; the sun was shining brightly (As the current season was spring.) And, there was not a cloud in the sky, with a lot of flowers, and berries, and various plants starting to bloom, and Rosette could see a few apple trees fully grown in the one of the trees. Rosette eyed the apples greedily.

_Well, the food from the miss Kate's kitchen isn't always fresh. And on top of that, when is the next time I'll get to be able to have the option to have the freshest food available for free?_ Rosette thought greedily. With no time at all, she dashed over to the tree and climbed up the tree. She inched over the largest apple (that at the highest point of the tree).

_That looks like a really good apple. I want it._ Rosette thought hungrily, as she climbed to the halfway point.

"Rosette? Where are you?" came Azmaria's worried voice. Rosette immediately stopped and took on a look of guilt.

_Shoot! I totally forgot about her_. Rosette thought guilty

"Sorry, Azmaria! I'm up here!" Rosette called with guilt in her tone.

Rosette craned her neck to see where Azmaria was and quickly found her looking around for Rosette, frantically.

"Hi Azmaria! I found these apples that look really good! You'll have to come up here if you want some!" Rosette called. Azmaria, who was looking for Rosette in the tree, while Rosette was talking, quickly found her and had a look of horror on her face.

"Rosette! Be careful! It's dangerous up there!" she yelled frantically. Rosette just snorted.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to worry about me. If I can defeat demons, then I can pick an apple off a tree," she said indignity. Azmaria just continued to have a look of worry. Rosette sighed annoyed.

_Azmaria really needs therapy to learn to calm down more or something_ Rosette thought irritated. She inched herself close enough to be at arm's with the apple. She grinned greedily.

_I can't wait until I have that apple and put it into my stomach_ she thought happily. She stretched her arm towards the apple.

_I'm almost there. Just a little further._ She thought excitedly, stretching her arm even further. Unfortunately, as she was about to touch the apple, she heard the branch start to snap behind her. Rosette had a look of horror.

_Uh, oh. I think I'm in trouble._ She thought grimly. She heard it snap more.

"Rosette!" Azmaria screamed fearfully. Before Rosette could say or do anything, the branch snapped off completely. Rosette screamed as her vision went blurry from falling.

_I sincerely hope I don't hope break my neck or spine_ Rosette thought fearfully. She narrowed her eyes to see that she was no more than two foot away from the ground.

_This is going to hurt more than the bruise on my foot_ Rosette thought grimly. She braced herself for the fall, and shut her eyes instinctively.

Only, the fall didn't come. Instead, something warm collided with her from the right, and landed on something soft.

_What the heck was that?_ Rosette thought confusedly. She opened her eyes, and nearly gasped. In front of her, was a boy (He must of let go when the two landed.) who was about twelve years old, and had long purple hair tied into a messy braid, he had tan colored skin, his eyes were closed (probably unconscious at the moment,) and wore a red, long jacket, black shorts that reached mid thigh, a white shirt, black leggings, and white, thick socks, and black loafers. Rosette looked at him concerned.

_I hope he's all right. I'd hate it, if he were seriously hurt_ Rosette thought guiltily. As she was about to edge herself over to the boy, she heard Azmaria rushing over to them.

"Rosette! Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" she cried frantically, she was at Rosette's side in less than a moment. Rosette sighed.

"I'm all right, Azmaria. See? Not a single scratch. Now, I'm going over to that boy over there, to see if he's all right," Rosette said a little worriedly, she got up, and walked over to the boy. She crouched down to inspect the boy closer. The boy had a lot of tiny scratches on his face, and a few on his hands. Rosette grimaced.

"Oh my goodness! Will he be all right? Should we take him to a doctor?" Azmaria shrieked frantically. Rosette smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm pretty sure that he's all right for the most part. He's just got a few scratches on his face. Although, I'll ask him if he's all right." Rosette said in a reassuringly tone. She looked back at the boy, sadly.

_Poor boy. He got so many cuts and scratches to save me, from a nasty fall. I hope he wakes up soon, to see if any more damage was done_ Rosette thought compassionately. She went onto her knees, and gently put his head onto her lap.

_This is the least I can do for a random boy who saved my life. However, that boy almost reminds me of Chrono. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was this boy. But, that's impossible. Demons are able to have two forms. And, I saw them both for Chrono, his true demon form and the human form. So, it can't be him. Somehow, I feel a little disappointed about that. Stop! I didn't think about that! I'm not even thinking about that stupid demon!_ Rosette thought angrily. She then heard a groan coming from the boy.

"Huh?" he said vaguely opening his ruby red, obviously still half asleep. Rosette smiled brightly at him.

"Hello there! My name is Rosette Christopher! Thank you for saving me back there! Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked concerned. The boy got up calmly, and shook his head. She scowled at him.

_No thanks, huh?_ She thought annoyed, but decided to let it go.

"No. I'm not hurt anywhere that's too serious." he said quietly. Rosette nodded in approval.

"Are you sure?" Azmaria asked worriedly. The boy smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Really," he said calmly. Azmaria smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness. That looked terrible for you both," Azmaria said, relieved.

Rosette turned her attention back to the quiet boy, who was watching her with a concerned look.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt anywhere?" he asked concerned. She smiled brightly at him, which made him blush slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she said gratefully. The boy had a relieved look on his face.

"That's good to hear." he said relieved. Rosette had a content look on her face. Then, it turned into a curiously look on her face that made the boy have a curious look on his face as well.

So, what's your name?" she asked curiously. That took the boy's curious look, and transformed it into a look of horror.

"Well," he started uncertainly, which made Rosette start to get irritated.

_Why doesn't he just tell us his name? What? Is it something embarrassing?_ Rosette thought impatiently. Just as Rosette was about to say something, the boy said something.

"Crusader. My name is Crusader," he said with a little determination, while he looked at Rosette with intensity.

**TBC**

**A/N: Whew! I did it! Sorry it took me so long. I was pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter three. See you all later!**


End file.
